The self-balancing two-wheel vehicle is an environmental protection traffic tool, and its power supplied by storage battery. The center of gravity of the self-balancing two-wheel vehicle is arranged above the wheel axle, two wheels are arranged parallelly and coaxially, and driven by a servo motor respectively, FIG. 1 is a diagram of driver 100 driving the self-balancing two-wheel vehicle 200. In uncontrolled state, this system is an instability system. When the system work normally, controller receives the information of the vehicle posture sensor, and control the action of servo motor according to the operational principle of an inverted pendulum system, therefore, maintain a dynamic balance. When the center of gravity of the driver 100 and the self-balancing two-wheel vehicle 200 incline forward, an inner servo motor of the vehicle can bring a forward force, one hand, balance the moment caused by the forward incline of the driver and vehicle, the other hand, bring a forward acceleration to maintain the balance of vehicle. On the contrary, when the center of gravity of the driver 100 inclines backward, the servo motor will brings a backward force to get balance. Therefore, so long as the driver inclines forward or backward, the self-balancing two-wheel vehicle will move forward or backward.
The load of vehicle and the situation of road affect the operation performance of the vehicle greatly, a pressure sensor is arranged on the surface of the support platform of the self-balancing two-wheel vehicle 200 to detect the load, however, the pressure sensor is in contact with person, thus it is easy to wear. Furthermore, the self-balancing two-wheel vehicle can not weigh the load, so the requirement of the weight of the driver is strictly, thus the person too light or too heavy can not drive the vehicle.